


The Luck Is On Your Side

by mygodhatesme



Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: You are a thief trying to rob Thomas’ home and he offers you a job.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149209
Kudos: 3





	The Luck Is On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested and is my favourite request so far, enjoy <3

You left home at exactly 3:30 am as you always did. You started walking around. Your gloves were itching your hand. These were new ones. You had dropped one pair of your old ones in a flat you broke in. Now your work was infamous.

You were a thief, a professional one. You would break into homes, steal everything valuable and disappear without anyone noticing. You were also new in Birmingham so it was much easier to not get noticed.

You were quite young, you hadn’t been to the war. That was actually when you started stealing. You were around 11, your two older brothers were sent to the war and you were left home with your drunk mother.

You started pickpocketing, it was easy. After a few years, it started becoming not enough for you. The euphoria you got from pickpocketing was great but what you stole was never enough.

It was years later, when you hit 23 that you decided you were going to start robbing homes. You needed to change cities. Your brothers were already back home, they were disappointed in you and you were no longer needed at home. So you left.

Stealing was harder in Birmingham. The locals were more aware, they were tough and knew how to fight. Then there were the Peaky Blinders. They basically owned Birmingham. You heard so many stories about them but could never figure out which ones were true and which ones weren’t.

You were looking around, trying to choose which house to break in. You weren’t good at planning and you never planned your robberies. You probably should’ve but that wasn’t the way you worked.

You finally choose one home. You were going to enter from the back. You slowly walked to the back alley, found a dark spot and put your mask on there. You could never risk getting recognized. 

Every house from the back looked the same, you forgot which one you were going to break into. “Fuck!” you whispered to yourself. You were confident so you were sure it wouldn’t matter which house you robbed.

You carefully started climbing to the second floor of the house. You looked into the window and you were relieved. The room looked empty. You opened the window, which for some reason didn’t have a lock. You felt lucky.

So you started looking around. It was completely dark, you were quiet but you couldn’t see anything. It was a matter of time you dropped something and everyone would wake up.

You couldn’t find anything in the first room and the other room had a closed door. You quietly walked down the stairs. The living room was always the best room to rob. 

You looked around for another while. You put some little figures, they looked gold plated. You looked around and around and around. Nothing was worth stealing, nothing was worth breaking in. 

The house had a weird feeling, there were new furnitures but no one seemed to live inside. You gave up, you were genuinely sad that you couldn’t find anything. You decided to leave, go home and sleep.

You were literally out of shits to give, you were going to leave from the front door. You held the doorknob and you heard someone come. Your first instinct was to be quick and run away but the one who came was faster.

The person grabbed you from your mask and took it away, uncovering your whole face. “Fuck!” you said, he made you turn to him. 

You eyes grew big, “Fuck!” you said more quietly this time. There stood a man before you with shining blue eyes. His eyes were so bright that you could even see them in the darkness of the night. He had sharp cheekbones, defined jawline and full lips. He was really attractive. The higher your gaze went, you noticed his hair. The signature Peaky Blinders haircut.

You didn’t panic even though you should’ve. The more you looked into his features you knew exactly who he was. You had seen him before, he was Thomas Shelby.

He had a gun in his hand, you accepted your death. “I assume this is the moment you put a bullet in my head.” you said, Thomas was confused. “Come on, let’s get on with it.” he continued.

Thomas was silent, he was genuinely confused and surprised to hear you say that. “Let’s not waste time.” you said and he pushed you to the wall. He wasn’t happy with the way you spoke. 

He hadn’t said anything yet which was extremely annoying. He was really good to look at, he had you against a wall and your eyes looked directly to his. You thought “What a wonderful way to die.” it was a funny thought but exactly represented who you felt. 

You weren’t scared of death and Thomas seemed to know that from the way you talked. “I’m not going to kill you.” you heard him say. You were shocked to hear that.

“Why?” you asked, he stepped back. “I can use you.” your mind immediately stopped working, you had absolutely no idea what that meant. “You’re him, the thief, you’re a good one.” he continued with his deep voice.

You nodded slowly, still had your back on the wall, you didn’t move an inch. “So good that I got caught.” you mumbled, it was true you were a good one but this has been your worst job. “But you got caught by me, that’s different.” he didn’t even ask you if you knew who he was. It was Birmingham, you had to know. 

“Still got caught.” you said, you sounded disappointed. “Work for me.” he said, you released your back from the wall, stood straight. “I can use a good thief.” he said, “Or would you rather I killed you.” he continued. You chuckled nervously.

“I’m okay with work.” he offered his hand to shake, you took it and shook it as hard as you could. “Now leave, drop by to the Shelby Company tomorrow.” he said, you couldn’t believe what just happened. You listened to him and went home.

After that you worked at a few robberies for him, he gave you commission from what you gathered. You two actually developed an unusual way of conversation in time. 

You brought whatever you stole to him directly, usually to his house. Not the one you broke in but his actual one. Apparently when you broke in, he was only there because his other house wasn’t safe at the moment. 

A year after you started working for him, you went to his house one night again, to give him a bag of guns you stole as he directed. 

You entered with the big bag in your hand, immediately went to his study room on the first floor. You didn’t knock the door, you never did and he didn’t mind either. 

He was lost between a pile of letters. You dropped the bag on the floor to get his attention. “Welcome Y/N” he said, “Hi Tom.” you replied. You left the bag there and went to the bar in the cupboard to get yourself a drink.

A year ago, you would’ve never thought this would be your life. You had more wealth than you imagined and you were close with Thomas Shelby. You had no idea how and why you got so comfortable with each other after the way you met. Loyalty was very important to Tommy, you were only loyal to him and no one else.

You took your glass of whiskey and sat on the couch. “Give me a moment.” Tommy said to you, he sealed a letter then grabbed his cigarettes and whiskey to join you on the couch.

He sat next to you, “How did it go?” he asked, meaning the job. “Easy, I was even more invisible than a ghost.” you said confidently. Tommy chuckled, “Just like I knew it would be.” you smiled.

“What about you?” you asked, he looked tired as usual but not as tired as he was the most times. “I got bored, sat in this bloody room the whole day.” you rested your head on the side of the couch.

You reached for his cigarette case to grab one. “Sounds boring.” you said, he grabbed your whiskey and drank from it. “Hey! That’s mine!” you exclaimed, you sat up and reached for his glass.

“Today was so boring that this is the most exciting moment.” Tommy said, that was weird. “That’s unusual.” you said, “Exactly, something wrong is coming, I can feel it.” he confessed.

“Be right here with me, that’s enough.” he said, that was all you wanted too. “I’ll be here for whatever you need.” you said even though you didn’t need to. He knew already, that was why you were drinking there with him in his house, not even 6 feet apart. 

Neither of you talked for a few moments. You examined him, the way he wore his watch, his piercing eyes then you stopped. “What would you think if I kissed you?” you asked, a sudden courage took over your mind and body.

“The luck is on your side.” he took a deep breath “I would enjoy it.” Tommy said. That wasn’t the answer you expected. You expected him to kick you out. He finished the whiskey in your glass. 

He slided closer to you. “Are you sure?” you asked, he nodded. “Why don’t we try?” he asked, raising his eyebrows high.

You took a last drag from your cigarette, put it out and got back to staring into Tommy’s eyes. He got closer to you each passing second, “What do you say?” he asked. You didn’t say anything and just kissed him.

It was the moment you waited for since that man pushed you on the wall when you tried to rob his home. You didn’t know at that time but now, you did. He kissed you, you kissed him and he seemed to enjoy it just like he said. 

You were both getting into it, he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Then there was a knock on the door, you split immediately. He buttoned his shirts again.

“Tommy, I came like you asked.” you turned to the door to see Polly. Tommy stood up, you clenched your jaw, hoping Polly wouldn’t ask for it. “Come in, Pol.” he said, you stood up too.

“I’m going to leave.” you thought it was your time to. “Sit down Y/N, this involves you too.” it was obviously about a new job. Possibly related to what he meant when he said something wrong was coming. 

The kiss was everything and Tommy was keeping you in business too even after that. You assumed there were more kisses to come and it made you the happiest man on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is oddshelbyout, i originally posted this there
> 
> if you enjoyed this you can check out my tumblr and request if you like <3


End file.
